A few Secrets come out in the open
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Leanna gets kid napped after not long ago. Whats going to happen?-ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

K.C.K: Ok the first four chapter will be VARY SHORT! So I will put them up in one day. I just want one . One review for a chapter. Ok?

First chapter!

I Don't own Battle B-Daman!

"Gray! Wake up!" Yelled Terry in his ear. Gray shot up and looked at Terry."What? What's going on?" Asked Gray while rubbing his eyes?"It's Leanna she not in her bed!" Said Yamota looking at him"My mom is out looking for her not so fear no lucke.""Leanna is missing!" Yelled Gray

K.C.K:Will thier is the first chater I know it's short but one chapter is going to be so long you will love it! I now do my writing in class to and I'm typing this here up at school seening it is lunch time.BYE!

Here is the full sum!

Leann gets kid napped. She has a boy friend. Who is it? Terry has a secret to? What is it? Find out all this time in..."A few Secrets come out in the open..." Or maybe in a few more chapters...:)


	2. Chapter 2

K.C.K: Ok Second chapter. Short we then the first one but hey? I can't help but leave people hanging XD  
Don't own Battle B-Daman

Second Chapter!

Not to fear away in a wear houes lead a girl with blond hair and light green eyes with nothing on but ripped up clothes on her. No one elase was around.

K.C.K:See? Told ya it was short. Chapter ratting going up one this chapter next one more the histes it will go

will be T-for Teen like me...

Will remeber to rewive for it. And im doing this at 9/28/05 at 9:03pm on a school night:P hope you enjoyed it!

This is thanks to 'Monkey-leo' for beinning the fisrt one to review!YAY!(everyone partys)


	3. Chapter 3

K.C.K: Chapter three! It's short to! LOL! will on with the story!

Don't own Battle B-Daman!

Chapter Three!

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER TOOK Leanna!" Yelled Gray running out of the cat shaped house, with his brown poncho on and no hat(AHHHHHHHHHH SO SEXY! )with anger in his eyes.

K.C.K: once again a short chapter!But still rewive plz! I'm like typing all the chapters up in one day witch my fingers will be soure by moring cues the 5th chapter I have done is 9 1/2 pages long! Thats how much I love you pplz! I love older hot guys just to let ya all know :P!

Ok this chapter is thanks to: Kuro1107 and Angel Mermaid

Ok just to let you know its not going to be a Terry and Leanna. Sorry but she is with someone elasy...Witch you wll find out in chapter 5 and I just stared typing it up.


	4. Chapter 4

K.C.K: Ok this wont be has short as the others so don't worry:D Hope you like it I worked hard on it even though I did it after my work in class was done. But now I am at home typing away for all of you.

Chapter Four!

Everyone asked everyone they came by if they had seen Leanna. But by sundown they had no leads to wear she could be. Gray did not give up looking for her. He was deteman(sp?) to find were she was. He then came

by a old wear house."Wait a minute this was not here before..."Wonder Gray has he walked in side. He Could hear little wimppering. Little, but he could still hear it. He ran to wear the wimmppering(sp?) was coming from. He gasped at what he saw."Leanna!" He ran over to her"Sister! What happen?" He asked worried."Brother I can't move my body..."Leanna said crying.

Ice blue smoke came from on wear they both inhaled it Gray had no clue what it was but did not matter."Shhhh. don't talk. I will take you back to Yamtos house." Said Gray taken off his poncho and putting it on Leanna. Then picking her up in his arms."We will be their soon Leanna. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." Said Gray carrying Leann out.

K.C.K: Ok how was that? Longer? Now my hands are getting sore from typping up thies chapters.  
Ok a note to let you all know that the sixth chapter will be the longest one so sorry about the miss take and I'am going to be letting you guys in on something but I have to have 5 reviews in the next chapter. I dont need them for the next chapter but 5 reviews is what I need so in the sixth chapter, I will give you a hit one thing has to do with Terry and the other thing has to do with Leanna and Gray.

This chapter is thanks to...: Shadow Kurse, calibratm, Mermaid Ninja


	5. ANOTHER NOTE BUT READ IT!

Sorry everyone I really should have told you all that the fight was over...but thing is I still can't update because I can't find the book my story is in...:(. And well...to say the truth...I knida forgot about this story to be honest. I'M SO SORRY! But I don't have much time to really look for it. here is what I normaly do in a day

Sunday-Sleep in unless babysitting.

Saturday- Two weekens babysitting, then I'm off and I like to watch some shows.

Friday-Get up at 6:30am and watch a show and play on computer, then around 8:10 leave for school off at 3:20pm get home around 3:40-3:50pm, Go and see old teachers at my school. Now around 4:15-4:30pm. walk home witch is about 10 minute walk. Getting a drive would be 5 minutes. Then watch my shows and chat if I can then going on computer to chat. Then to bed around differten times.

Thursday-Get up at 6:30am and watch a show and play on computer, then around 8:10 leave for school off at 3:20pm get home around 3:40-3:50pm, watch Battle B-daman at 4:30pm do homework, then go on and chat then to bed.

Ok I'm not going to finsh because it is just about the same thing, and just about everytime I'm on the computer I'm chatting...BUT if I get one review for this note I will my best and I might put the next two chapter together HAS soon has I find my book...(swetdrop) I did not do spell check on this here.

OH BIG BIG NOTE FOR SOME PEOPLE!

BATTLE B-DAMAN IS ON B2B!  
Here where I live it is 8:30am till 10:00 will the last ep is on at ten here. OTHERS I DO NOT KNOW! DO NOT MISS THEM!

Well ummmmm...BYE!


	6. NEW CHAPTER!

K.C.K:Ok now it's time for the BIG chapter!

everyone:(partying)

Ok now here is the meager big chapter so it might not be up in a day. and after this chapter I'm having a writers bloke so enjoy it for awhile!

Gray: So I'm not parred up with no one?

K.C.K: Oh I have you pared up with someone!MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

Gray:...

Leanna:I know who you are parred up with.

Terry: Same here.

Gray:Why did you tell them and not me?

K.C.K: They are both -Leannas and Terry's hand cover her mouth-

Terry Leanna:ON WITH THE STORY!

Gray: K.C.K Does not own Battle B-Daman! Thank god for that!

Chapter Five!

"Gray is not back yet?" Said Yamato while polishing Cabot Saber. Tommy was sitting by the window. It stared thundering and lighting out

"I'm worried about, Gray he is not back and it's late." Said May looking down at her hands.

Just then Tommy jumped up and meowed.(I cant spell how can't talk like.) Everyone looked out the window.

"Gray!" They yelled as Armada opened the door to let Gray in. He was socked to the bone. He lade Leanna on the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head and fell back on the floor.

"Hey look it's Leanna." Bull said looking at her wet face.

"Gray! He's burning up!" Yelled Armand pulling his paw from Gray's four head.

"You boy's get Gray on the couch and I will take Leanna to Yamato room." May said picking her up and taking her out of the room.

(OK people that was the fifth chapter. No ok...this is along one! It is like 7 and 1/2 pages long! And now it is Friday 11:43pmm that I start to type up the sixth chapter!)

It was the next day around noon May was in the kitchen making some soup.

"Hey mom?" Yamato asked quietly looking up at his mom.

"Yes?" May asked looking at him.

"Is Gray and Leanna going to be ok?"

"I don't know...I do hope so."

Terry ran into the kitchen."Gray is trying to get up'!"

All three of them ran back to the living room. Gray was sitting on the couch with Bull by the side. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"Gray what are you doing?" Yamato asked looking worried at his friend.

"Leanna. Where is she? I have to know if she is ok!" Said Gray about to stand up.

"Don't even think about standing up youngman. You are sick and you are suppose to be lying down!" May said while standing in front of him."Leanna well be ok you rest."

"Not till I know Leanna is ok."

May sighed. She looked at the other boys."Please go in the kitchen I have to talk to Gray." She said looking at them. None of them moved."Alone!"They ran into out of the room and into the kitchen. May sat down next to Gray. "Gray, Leanna was wiped with a nine tails so many times it's hard to say, and I have made a doctors appointment for the two of you. Gray was shocked. Who would want to hurt such a sweet girl?

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked just above a whisper.

"I don't know...But I will be here to look after her. Are you hungry?"

Gray looked at her and nodded slowly."Yeah."

"You lye down for a few more minutes and I well bring you some soup then if you have the strength you can see your sister."

Gray smiled some."Thank you for all your help."

"It's nothing. I well be right back with some soup."

After that Gray lied back down and May went into the kitchen. The guys came running out. They were all quite. They were all scared of May when she was mad. Five minutes past and May came back with a tray that had some hot soup and organ juice on it.

"Here you go Gray." Handing him the tray to him.

"Thanks." He started eating.

May looked at the other boys."Why don't you go out side a practise?"

"OK!" Said Yamato almost yelling while pumping his fist in the air.

K.C.K:Ok people that is all for today I do think that is pretty good don't you think? Maybe if I'm not tired tomorrow I will type more up! R&R


End file.
